


Snapchat Memories

by orphan_account



Series: DE July Artfest [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Octopunkmedia, Sharing a Bed, literally just 2k words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin just smirked at him before turning his head in Nines’ lap to look at his phone. Snapchat again.“Smile,” Gavin said quickly, before snapping a picture of them.The picture had Nines smiling softly with his hand in Gavins hair, as Gavin was grinning in the camera.Art by jxsebean on Instagram.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE July Artfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Snapchat Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Art by jxsebean on Instagram. 
> 
> Their art is absolutely incredible. I had a hard time thinking about what I was going to do for today's prompt, and I saw their art and was just hit with some inspiration. Thank you so much for letting me put your art in here! It means so much to me! Please go check them out :)
> 
> Also, I apologize for being a day late for this, timezones man. Wack. I'm posting this on July 3rd and hopefully tonight I will have the other work up.

“GAVIN!” Tina yelled 

Gavin flinched, halting his typing to turn and look at his excited friend. 

“Jesus woman, what is so important that you have to scream at me from across the precinct?” He snapped, clearly a bit annoyed. Crossing his arms in his chair Gavin tilted his head to look up at her. 

She ignored his bad attitude, swiped her hand across his desk filled with paperwork, much to the dismay of Nines, who only could stare in horror and let out a short grunt before all his hard work in organizing papers was now ruined seeing as they were now crumpled and pushed up against Gavin’s terminal. 

Tina wasn’t interested in Nines or the papers though, her eyes glued to her screen as she placed herself on top of the clean spot on Gavin’s desk. She smiled as she looked up him. 

“Snapchat’s back.” Tina beamed. Her smile turning into a grin, as Gavins eyes suddenly lit up. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward to look at her screen. 

“No F-cking way. You can’t be serious, they brought it back?!” Gavin demanded, clearly excited. He leaned back and pushed his chair to reach for his phone on the other side of his desk. 

“Can I ask what you two are so excited about, that Officer Chen disregarded the important paperwork on your desk like it was nothing?” Nines butts in, turning in his own chair to be able to look at them both. 

“Nines, you don’t understand. Snapchat, f-ucking SNAPCHAT is back, oh my god.” Gavin gushed, glancing at Nines once. He had a huge smile on his face, a rare sight to see in the office. 

“Yea Nines me and Gavin practically grew up with this app. For some reason, it got shut down in 2035 though, and the app got taken down. But it’s back!” Tina explained also with a big grin on her face. 

“It got taken down due to all the face filters and stuff, how it would track you and all that other bullsh-t when literally everything else in the world does the same thing. Its such a lame excuse, no one believed it. People dug into the company to try and find out the real reason, but no one could get that far. Other than that, literally everyone loved Snapchat. Its the f-cking best.” Gavin rambled. 

“It makes no sense. I used to watch a ton of conspiracy videos about it because that excuse is such bullsh-t.” Tina complained, looking over at Nines. He could tell they were very passionate about the subject, as they were both continually getting louder. 

“Hah, remember how we used to compare theories and sh-t?” Gavin asked, looking at Tina. 

She nodded. “Oh, yea. We’d stay up late talking about it.” She scoffed, her smile bright. 

“God we were idiots back then.” Gavin laughed, shaking his head. Tina agreed with a small “Yep.” before Fowler came out of his office to yell at them to get back to work. 

She hopped off his desk and left with him with a fist to the shoulder. He laughed. 

“Those two,” Nines muttered, before turning back to interface with his monitor. He smiled at the barely audible swears coming from Gavin as he noticed the crumpled paperwork. He could hear a mumbled “F-ck.” 

Oh, Gavin. 

  
  
  
  
  


Gavin became addicted to the app. It was instantaneous. Right when it finished downloading, he started sending Tina pictures of himself, the precinct, and even Nines. He was having so much fun but he couldn’t risk getting yelled at again by Fowler, so Gavin had gone out on another smoke break. He already took one this morning, 

Nines followed him of course, and he was met by Gavin not smoking. 

“Huh, I thought I would find you smoking.” Nines mused, startling Gavin for a second time that day. He looked up from his phone, before scowling. 

“You b-tch, I almost dropped my phone.” He cursed, looking down again at his phone. 

Nines tilted his head. “What even are you doing Gavin?” He wondered as it surprised him to find Gavin on his phone instead of smoking, on his _smoke_ break. 

“I’m snap chatting Tina. She’s on patrol with some rookie and she’s bored, I didn’t want to risk getting yelled at again by fowler today for being on my phone, so here I am. Besides, we literally told you that Snapchat came back today, so that is another reason why I am out here. I want to use it.” He clarified, looking Nines in the eyes. Gavin smiled, before turning his back to Nines and holding the camera up to face them. 

“Here, I’ll send her a picture of us. She loves those.” He joked, before taking a picture of them outside in the street. Gavin had glared into the camera at the last second, while Nines smiled and waved at the camera behind him. There was a significant height difference, it was impressive that Gavin got the picture with both of them at that angle. 

Not like he would say that out loud though, Gavin would get mad.

“Heh, lets go. I think this has been a long enough _smoke_ break, dont you think?” Gavin smiled at Nines, turning towards the doors of the precinct. 

“That is correct.” Nines smiled softly back, before returning to work with Gavin next to him. If Gavin slipped his hand into Nines for a moment, he didn’t mention it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nines had dismissed the events surrounding the app Snapchat, or in human terms, “forgotten about it,” for the time being until Gavin had been eating dinner at the apartment. 

“Hey Nines, c’ mere a sec,” Gavin said with a mouthful a food, waving towards Nines direction. He was staring at his phone, his elbow propped up against the table as he sat on the stool. 

“What is it, Gavin?” He asked, coming behind him. Gavin waited for a second before responding, swallowing his food.

“No, _c’mere_ , like get in the picture. I'm tryna send Tina a snap and she just asked if you were here so,” He stopped, focusing on the phone and making sure Nines was in the photo.

You could only see his chest to his neck, and a sliver of his chin. 

Nines heard Gavin mutter _“Goddamn why do you have to be so tall?_ ” before he promptly pulled on his shirt, making him come down to rest his chin on Gavin’s shoulder. He was in frame now. 

“There we go! Glare in the camera.” Gavin said, turning to press a short kiss to his LED before snapping a picture. 

The picture had a wide-eyed Nines on Gavin’s shoulder, with Gavin kissing his temple. It was cute. 

“Nines, I literally told you to glare, what the-” He cut himself off with a snort. “Nevermind, this looks better. Tina will love it.” Getting up, he patted his boyfriend’s chest and headed to the couch. 

Nines stood there for a second, trying to figure out what just happened, before giving up on his reconstructions and sitting with Gavin on the couch to watch some movie or whatever Gavin had on. As soon as he sat down, however, Gavin immediately put his head on Nine’s lap and stretched his legs out the other end of the couch. 

“Really, Gavin?” Nines asked, his hands betraying him as they swept through Gavin’s curly mess he called hair. The gel in his hair was almost all gone, so the curls were truly set loose in all their glory, and Nines loved it. He didn’t notice how messy his boyfriend’s hair could get until they really started dating and staying over at eachothers apartments, getting more comfortable with each other. 

Gavin just smirked at him before turning his head in Nines’ lap to look at his phone. Snapchat again. 

“Smile,” Gavin said quickly, before snapping a picture of them. 

The picture had Nines smiling softly with his hand in Gavins hair, as Gavin was grinning in the camera. 

“Tina says hi, by the way. So does Valerie. They’re just chillin at home, basically what me and you are doing.” Gavin explained, opening a photo from Tina with the caption _“OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE”_ with lots of emojis.

The photo was of her and her wife sitting on the couch as well, her wife cuddled into her side, her face hidden in Tina’s neck. Tina was smiling brightly in the photo. 

Nines saw Gavin screenshot the photo. He smiled.

“Can you tell Tina that I say hello back?” Nines asked, continuing to run a hand in Gavin’s hair. Gavin laughed, before responding. 

“We can send her a video, and you can say hi. Its Snapchat, you can send photos AND videos.” He explained, turning to look at Nines before sitting up. 

He started recording Nines, who didn’t know what was happening. 

“Are you recording?” He asked dumbly, unaware that, _yes, Gavin was recording._ And he was definitely sending Tina this version. 

“Yes you dummy, say hi.” Gavin laughed softly, shaking the camera a bit. Nine’s eyes went a little wide in the video. 

“Oh!” Nines glanced at Gavin quickly before looking back at the camera and smiling. “Hello, Tina and Valerie!” He greeted enthusiastically. 

Gavin ended the recording, before falling back down on Nines’ lap, and watching the end video. 

_“Are you recording?”_

There was some background noise. 

_“Yes you dummy, say hi.”_

Gavin smiled at the video, watching Nines, whose hands had returned to petting his hair. 

“I hate you.” He laughed, sending the video to tina, before letting his phone drop to the ground.

Nines smiled, bending down and pressing a kiss to Gavin’s lips. “You love me.”

  
  
  
  


Snapchat photos became a cute thing that Gavin enjoyed taking with Nines. Especially when they were spontaneous. Like when he took a picture of him and Nines cooking some breakfast the next day because Nines came over early and wanted to try and learn how to make pancakes with Gavin. 

He had surprised Nines when he came over and took a quick picture over his shoulder as he was mixing the ingredients. Gavins head was on his shoulder in the picture and he was smiling, as Nines had a red LED and a surprised look on his face. 

Another photo was in the car, Gavin leaned over and kissing a very startled Nines. It was a cute picture, as Nines wasn’t expecting the kiss at all since Gavin had yelled at him 10 minutes earlier and was giving him the silent treatment. But after he went on snapchat and looked at his saved, Gavin didn’t care. 

Snapchat was great. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey Nines, You coming over tonight?” Gavin asked, their shift was almost over. They had a slow week, mainly doing paperwork and staying in the precinct for most of the hours in their shifts. 

“Of course,” Nines responded, looking up from his monitor. Did Gavin not want him over? Is he doing something? Or did he just not tell him about it? His fears were cut off when Gavin responded.

“Good, I just remembered a movie I f-cking love, and I really want to watch it with you tonight if you want.” He explained flashing Nines a quick grin, before turning back to his monitor, probably to finish up. 

“I’d love to,” Nines trailed off, looking aside with a light blue tint growing on his cheeks. Gavin had begun to reach out a lot more recently, and it was honestly very refreshing to know that he trusted Nines. 

Sure, they had their arguments, but he loved Gavin, and Gavin always made sure to show that he loved Nines too, even when he couldn’t say it. 

  
  
  
  
  


“F-ck yea, movie night!” Gavin cheered as he opened the door to his apartment, his cat darting out from under the couch to cling to his leg. He dropped to his knees and started petting her immediately, whispering loving words like _“You sh-t head, how are you today? Awee~ baby I know,”_

Nines rolled his eyes. Gavin and his cat, what a relationship. 

Nines settled into the couch as Gavin got the movie ready, the sound of popcorn popping in the background making him even more excited. He already set out some thirium and a water bottle for Nines and himself. 

“This was one of my favorite movies as a kid, I f-ckin watched this sh-t all the time.” Gavin grabbed a blanket from the other couch and threw it at nines, who caught it of course, before going in the kitchen to get the popcorn. 

“Well then, I am excited to watch it.” He responded cooly, moving the blanket so he and Gavin could share it evenly on the couch. The cat was sitting on the headrest above Nine’s left shoulder, watching Gavin move around. 

  
  


After they were both settled in, Gavin started the movie. 

  
  


Nines fell asleep halfway through it. 

Gavin tried to contain his laughter as he felt a weight fall on his shoulder. 

This had never happened before either, it was always Gavin who fell asleep first. Something about Nines programming, how he’d feel really uncomfortable if he didn’t know Gavin was safe when he fell asleep before Nines. The same thing happened when he lived with Connor and Hank, Gavin had heard. 

So for him to fall into stasis, or _fall asleep_ now, well…

Gavin felt pretty proud of himself. Pulling out his phone, he logged into the app Snapchat and took a picture. 

It was a picture of Gavin winking at the camera with the biggest grin, as Nines is in stasis on his shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

He sends it to Tina before he cuddles into Nines. 

Gavin falls asleep before he can finish the movie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art is again, by jxsebean on Instagram. You won't regret it if you check them out. I love their art so much! Go support them!  
> In the meantime, if you wanna say hi, gimme some writing tips, or see my edits, go check out my Instagram too! My username is Bluestainedtear. Come DM me! They are always open, and I'd love to have a conversation about life or anything in general. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
